Dulce, Truco o Beso
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Para el "Reto Halloween 1". Es 31 de Octubre, Royal Woods decorada por aquella fiesta, tiempo de dulces, calabazas, bromas y demás, pero también algo mucho más importante y que involucra a Lincoln y Lucy. Advertencia de Loudcest.


**Para el reto de Halloween del Foro "The Latin House", éste One-Shot trata sobre la salida que tuvieron Lincoln y Lucy por las calles de Royal Woods, en donde el albino siente algo muy especial por la gótica.**

 **Como siempre digo, no soy dueño de The Loud House, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y a Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Dulce, Truco o Beso:** Una festividad de gran importancia para los niños, llegaba el 31 de Octubre, desde hacía unas semanas atrás que las casas, negocios y edificios de la Ciudad de Royal Woods se habían "pintado", puesto bajo el color de aquella fiesta: Se podía ver en las calles las calabazas-linternas, fantasmas, lápidas en el césped, telas de arañas falsas, esqueletos colgados de los árboles, brujas en los techos, murciélagos de papel en las ventanas, todo un aire a diversión y dulces, lo más preciado por todos los jóvenes, quienes salían en una cacería para obtener la mayor cantidad posible y disfrutarlos, sea en familia o con amigos.

Aquel Atardecer, en la Casa Loud, Lincoln y Lucy se hallaban preparados para salir, sus hermanas mayores ya no lo hacían eso de ir y pedir dulces por las casas, aunque seguían con el gusto de disfrazarse y asustar a los niños que venían allí. El albino iba vestido de su héroe de los cómics favorito, Ace Savvy, mientras que la gótica iba de Vampiro, se veía tan tierna al lado de su hermano de cabellos blancos.

\- Muy bien, chicos, recuerden, pásenla bien, es un gran día para todos ustedes, no se metan en problemas y si se pierden, nos avisan, ¿está bien?.- Les dijo el Señor Lynn Loud, quien estaba junto con su esposa, Rita, mientras que sus dos hijos se preparaban para salir y las mayores acompañarían a las más pequeñas, entre ellas a Lola, Lana y Lisa para conseguir caramelos.

\- No te preocupes, papa, estaremos bien, lo prometemos.- Juró Lincoln, mientras que iba saliendo junto con Lucy hacia las calles.

* * *

El ambiente de Royal Woods, ese frío otoñal que llegaba junto con el anochecer al respecto, pintando el panorama con aquellos colores lúgubres, terroríficos, la niebla había caído y tanto niños como automovilistas debían tener sumo cuidado para no tener accidentes, aún así, la Policía se hacía cargo de que incidentes como esos no ocurrieran. Por su parte, Lincoln y Lucy iban recorriendo su cuadra, tocando a la primera puerta, la cual era la del Señor Grouse.

\- ¿Sí?.- Preguntó el anciano de bigotes, mientras que salía para encontrarse con aquellos dos niños, quienes extendieron sus calabazas.

\- ¡Dulce o Truco, Señor Grouse!.- Exclamó Lincoln junto con Lucy, pero ella mantenía ese tono frío, sin emoción, comparado con el de su hermano.

\- Ah, los Loud, bueno, no quisiera tener que estar limpiando lo que ustedes me hicieron, como la otra vez, así que voy a ceder y tengan.- Dijo el anciano, entregándoles varios caramelos y barras de chocolate a los chicos.

\- ¡Gracias, Señor Grouse! ¡Feliz Halloween!.- Agradecieron ambos niños, mientras que se retiraban de allí y seguían con la búsqueda de más dulces.

Las calles del barrio en donde vivían los Loud estaban repletas de otros niños que iban con sus familias, tocaban los timbres y de ahí les entregaban lo que pedían, era un sin fin, un momento único y especial, todo un concierto desatado, pero para Lincoln al ir con Lucy por allí, le gustaba, ya que ellos se habían vuelto muy unidos tras aquel incidente en que se incriminó así mismo para poder proteger la figura oscura que simbolizaba la gótica en la familia tras haber tapado el inodoro con aquel cómic, aún quedando en la mira de sus hermanas y siendo objeto de burlas y desprecios.

\- Oye, Lincoln.- Le llamó Lucy, mientras que se detenían.

\- ¿Sí?.- Preguntó el chico a su hermana pálida.

\- Ven, conozco un sitio donde podemos ir a conseguir los mejores dulces.- Pidió ella.

Para el albino era dudoso, ya que podía ser que fueran al Cementerio y se metieran en problemas, fue entonces que Lucy le tomó de la mano, sintió aquella presencia fría que tenía la peli negra al respecto y de ahí lo miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Confías en mí?.- Preguntó ella.

\- Claro, ¿por qué duraría de ti?.- Respondió el joven y lanzó su pregunta hacia la peli negra, ya que tenían ese vínculo de unión.

\- Entonces ven, vamos, quiero mostrarte algo allí y te prometo que conseguiremos lo que buscamos.- Prometió Lucy y de ahí, tomando la mano del albino, se pusieron en marcha hacia aquella zona que conocía solamente ella.

* * *

Estuvieron caminando por las calles de su barrio, pero mientras más alejaban, la niebla se volvía espesa, casi como un manto grueso y que tapaba hasta las luminarias, las luces de las calles desaparecieron, al igual que los faroles, no se veían a los niños ni a sus familias allí. Lincoln pensó que tal vez Lucy quería llevarlo al Cementerio, pero había prometido que confiaría en ella, así que le siguió la corriente hasta que se detuvieron frente a una antigua plaza que había por allí.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Lucy?.- Preguntó el albino, viendo que ese sitio, por alguna extraña razón, causó una sonrisa en la gótica.

\- Por algo muy especial.- Remarcó ella.

\- ¿"Algo muy especial"? ¿Qué es?.- Quiso saber el chico, mientras que la peli negra caminaba hacia un árbol desnudo, sin hojas en sus ramas, sin su follaje, ya casi todas las que tenía se habían caído pero aún así, se mantenía de pie, fue entonces que la chica, al caminar, tuvo una serie de recuerdos.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Había sido hacia dos años más o menos en los que ella, antes de que llegara el Otoño, cavó un hoyo en aquellas cercanías de ese gran roble y enterró un pequeño cofre que abriría dentro de poco tiempo, se lo mostraría a aquella persona y con el correr del tiempo, jamás olvidó su ubicación.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Ahora ella estaba desenterrando aquel "tesoro oculto", iba a revelar su contenido, se lo mostraría a Lincoln, el cual estaba esperando atrás de ella, mientras que se quitaba la máscara de Ace Savvy y de ahí, tras unos momentos de estar trabajando, volvió Lucy con una pequeña caja de madera, estaba un tanto deteriorada pero aún así, lo que importaba era el valor de su contenido.

\- ¿Lucy?.- Preguntó el chico y de ahí ella le invitó a sentarse en una banca que había por allí, en medio de esa solitaria plaza, el joven accedió y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Sabes lo que tengo aquí, Linc?.- Preguntó ella, quien fue quitando la tapa de la misma, él negó pero a la vez sentía que debía decirlo al respecto.

\- _"Es hermosa, no importa lo que digan las demás, lo que la hace especial es ella misma, pero si me vieran que le hice algo fuera de los límites, sería tildado de enfermo mental".-_ Pensó el albino, mientras que tenía una visión del Pasado.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Desde aquel día en que había defendido a Lucy de las posibles burlas que sufriría por parte de las chicas por el asunto del cómic que tapó el inodoro, su relación con ella se había vuelto más fuerte, un lazo irrompible, algo que llamaba la atención de las demás, en especial porque los veían siempre juntos, pasando el tiempo, sin importarles qué sucediera al respecto.

Pero a su vez, dentro de Lincoln crecía un fuerte sentimiento hacia ella, quería expresarlo pero dentro de la casa era imposible, con paredes tan delgadas, cualquiera podía oírle y sería tildado de enfermo mental, así que optó por esperar un día muy especial y justo era ese mismo: Halloween.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Ahora estaba al lado de su hermanita, quien sacaba la tapa de aquel cofre y mostraba su interior.

\- ¿Sabes qué son estas cosas, Lincoln?.- Preguntó la gótica.

Él tomó uno de esos objetos y se quedó sorprendido, era un dibujo de ella y él juntos, casados en Transilvania, en el Castillo de Drácula, siendo felices e incluso con una niña de cabellos blancos y gótica, ¿acaso se lo estaba imaginando la chica en aquellos momentos?.

\- Lucy...esto...- El chico quedó sorprendido, le temblaban las manos, ¿sería descubierto por ella? ¿o al revés?. No lo sabía, metió sus manos en la calabaza y sacó una barra de caramelo, empezó a comerla, sin embargo, ella lo detuvo.

\- ¿Te preocupa algo?.- Preguntó ella de nuevo.

\- No...es, son muy lindos tus dibujos.- Respondió él.

\- Pero ¿tú sabes por qué están aquí?.- Interrogó la gótica, poniéndose seria.

\- No...no digas que tú, Lucy...- Iba a decir el chico y de ahí, su hermana le tomó de las manos, llevándolas hacia su rostro.

\- Somos tan diferentes, Lincoln, tan diferentes tú y yo, es raro, lo sé, pero te haré una pregunta: Para ti, ¿qué es lo más dulce que has probado en tu idea?.- Analizó Lucy, mirando hacia el Cielo y viendo como esa niebla formaba toda una "Barrera" que los protegía del peligro de ser vistos.

¿A qué quería llegar con eso?. Lincoln estaba muy pensativo, sostenía la barra de caramelo y la lamía varias veces hasta dejarla casi inexistente, pensó un momento, Lucy no decía nada al respecto, ella abrazó sus piernas evitar que el frío se metiera por allí. Y él ¿qué podía decir al respecto?, desde hacía mucho tiempo que su relación con ella había pasado de ser una fraternal a algo más, un nivel mucho más elevado.

Fue entonces que ella siguió acariciando las manos del joven, sintiendo su calor y de ahí, se recostó contra sus piernas, él se puso más rojo que un tomate e inmediatamente, el contacto de la piel fría de Lucy con su cuerpo, dos realidades distintas, dos Mundo completamente diferentes. Lincoln pasó su mano por el rostro de ella, levando los cabellos que cubrían sus ojos y los vio: Eran preciosos, como dos lagunas iluminadas por la Luna bajo una noche estrellada.

Un aumento de la temperatura corporal y los latidos del corazón del joven albino llevaron a tomar un nuevo camino, una decisión, la niebla no se iba, ese Halloween se había puesto bastante interesante, era mucho mejor que los anteriores, pero éste iba para el recuerdo, para la historia de sus vidas. La "barrera" que se había formado daba un toque misterioso, como en los libros de suspenso, terror y policial. El albino se fue acercando hacia la gótica, se sentía atraído, como si fueran arrastrados por la fuerza de un imán invisible.

\- Tú me preguntaste qué era lo más dulce que había probado en mi vida, Lucy. Han sido tantas cosas que tengo enumeradas en mi cabeza, en una lista mental, pero ¿acaso tu pregunta tiene una trampa?. Yo creo que sí, porque nunca he probado algo mucho más dulce que un caramelo.- Respondió Lincoln, mirándola con ternura a su hermanita, esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban, sentía que se hundía en aquel mar y era arrastrado hacia el fondo, sin miedo a ahogarse.

Lucy sonrió, lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, fue entonces que él se acostó a su lado, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó dulcemente en los labios, sintiendo ese placer, ese sabor que tenía ella, que superaba a los caramelos de Halloween pero sin dejarlos de lado, ésto era algo único, especial para el joven, mientras que la gótica se acurrucaba contra él, aferrándose a sus hombros, uniéndose, fusionándose en aquel tierno beso que estaban teniendo en aquellos momentos: Estaban cometiendo incesto, pero ¿qué importaba?, nadie los veía, el Halloween los protegía, los cuidaba con su "barrera".

\- Eres el caramelo más dulce que he probado en mi vida, Lucy y jamás te dejaría de lado. No me importa lo que piense la gente de ti, yo nunca te dejaré de lado, es una promesa.- Juró el chico, tomándola por la cintura, acercándola más a sus labios para volver a saborear su "dulce".

Lucy se había sonrojado, su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad.

\- Gracias, Lincoln; ¿sabes qué?, no me importa lo que nos diga la gente, estaremos juntos para siempre. Esperé dos años para revelar este secreto ante ti y ahora, lo has visto, nos estamos besando, justo como lo imaginaba en mis sueños. Puedo sentir tu calor contra mi frío en mi cuerpo, tus labios, ese lado positivo tuyo, derrite e ilumina mi Oscuridad y nos une, nos enlaza.- Sostuvo Lucy, agradeciéndole por todo y de ahí, acurrucándose contra el pecho del chico una vez más, tras haber unido sus labios en aquel beso, ambos se quedaron en aquella plaza, contemplando ese "Imperio" que habían obtenido por su amor.

Halloween recién empezaba, ¿qué importaba perderse unas horas estando allí?. Para ellos dos, su amor era eterno y nacido aquella fecha, era algo que nunca iban a olvidar.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **No me importa si gano o no, lo que sí vale es haber participado. Espero que le guste esto a los Jueces del Reto Halloween 1.**

 **Nos estamos viendo, Camaradas y ¡Feliz Halloween 2017! :D.**


End file.
